L'ange en cage
by KinectikLover
Summary: Hanamiya est un ange. Enfin, à condition qu'on le place à côté du diable. - Imayoshi Shoichi/Hanamiya Makoto. /OS


**Titre:** L'ange en cage

**Genre:** Angst, hurt, comfort

**Rating:** T

**Personnages:** Shoichi Imayoshi et Makoto Hanamiya

**Disclaimer:** Ces personnages si splendides, merveilleux, charismatiques, enfin tout ce qu'on veut, appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Et fort heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas miens, vu ce que j'en ai fait °v°;;

**Nombres de mots:** 937

**Note de l'auteur:** Me revoilà sur du KnB cette fois~ Je ne suis pas très fière de ce texte... J'ai une façon d'écrire tellement "épurée" -va-t-on dire- que j'ai l'impression qu'on y comprend rien. Et pis je ne tue vraiment pas niveau vocabulaire, et pis j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié pleins d'éléments, et pis et pis... Et pis je vous laisse constater le désastre, hein. *se barre en courant*

* * *

><p>« Hanamiya est un ange. Enfin, à condition qu'on le place à côté du diable. »<p>

* * *

><p>Oui il avait tout d'un ange à côté de <em>lui<em>. Tous le voyaient comme un garçon sans cœur, qui prenait même plaisir à blesser. Oui. C'est vrai. Il s'amusait à briser les espoirs de ces petits esprits naïfs, criant à une gloire inaccessible, une utopie telle qu'il en régurgiterait presque sa bile. Mais il ne faisait pas ça que pour le jeu. Il souhaitait surtout leur apprendre la vie, que la réussite n'est accessible pour personne, pas même pour les plus talentueux ni les plus travailleurs. Il souhaitait tous les réduire au néant, tout comme _lui_ l'a fait pour sa personne.

Makoto Hanamiya s'en rappelle. Il se rappelle de ses années de collège auprès de _lui_. Auprès de Shoichi Imayoshi. Cet homme qui avait réduit à néant toutes ses espérances, toute cette naïveté, cette croyance en cette utopie tellement dénuée de sens. Il s'en rappelle, et ne souhaite pas l'oublier. Mais jamais il ne vous en donnera la raison. Il est trop fier, trop imbu de sa personne insignifiante, de cette personne réduite à détruire les autres pour exister. Désirant du plus profond de son cœur détruire un jour l'homme qui lui avait retiré toute raison de vivre.

* * *

><p>… Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait détruit.<p>

* * *

><p>Le tintement annonçant la fin du match venait de résonner dans le gymnase. Le match Seirin contre Touou avait été incroyablement dur physiquement pour les joueurs sur le terrain, et dur à suivre pour les autres tant le rythme n'avait cessé d'être rapide. Mais enfin, le verdict tombait. Seirin avait gagné. Et Makoto n'avait pu que constater la mine déconfite de son aîné <em>adoré<em> du collège. Il aurait normalement dû se réjouir de le voir dans cet état, mais rien. Pas un sourire. Hanamiya le regarda juste essayer en vain d'accepter la défaite. Pourquoi était-il aussi indifférent à cette expression pourtant si alléchante? Il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Du moins, pas avec certitude.

Makoto serra le poing. Il ne pouvait se réjouir d'une telle mine que s'il en était la cause. Mais malheureusement, il ne l'était pas. Ne pouvant en voir davantage, et puis le match étant terminé, il sortit, suivi de ses joueurs. Ceux-ci le quittèrent bien vite une fois à l'extérieur, et il se retrouva seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>« Mon petit Makoto, il y a en ce monde trop de joueurs meilleurs que toi pour que tu puisses t'imposer. »<p>

* * *

><p>Cette phrase, Imayoshi lui avait dite alors qu'il arrivait au collège avec l'ambition de jouer en équipe titulaire. Il lui avait prononcé avec son sourire inébranlable, qui lui avait provoqué une horde de frissons dans le dos. Personne ne le voyait mais lui l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Shoichi Imayoshi n'avait rien d'un gentil petit collégien, il était, aux yeux de Makoto, la personne la plus effrayante que la Terre ait pu porter. Le plus jeune avait mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi personne ne s'en rendait compte.<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu as l'air d'avoir compris mes paroles, Makoto. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de passer le message. »<p>

* * *

><p>Hanamiya entendit alors des bruits de pas. Il se tourna vers ceux-ci, et ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue de la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui. Imayoshi Shoichi n'arborait pas son éternel sourire, mais se rattrapa aussitôt en voyant le regard fort aimable du cadet.<p>

« Mon petit Makoto, cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de parler. »

Le susnommé ne lui répondit pas pendant quelques minutes, mais voyant que Shoichi ne continuerait pas sur sa lancée, il lança:

« Mon cher Imayoshi, qu'est-ce que cela fait-il de ne pouvoir s'imposer parmi tous ces talents? », d'un ton amer, fait pour blesser.

Le concerné garda son sourire, comme s'il se doutait qu'Hanamiya se ferait un plaisir d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul chez son vis-à-vis.

« Toujours aussi adorable... », murmura le plus âgé, s'avançant vers l'autre.

Makoto sentait des sueurs froides couler le long de sa nuque, la frayeur s'emparer de lui doucement, mais il ne broncha pas quand Shoichi posa avec douceur sa main sur sa joue. Il fut prit de frissons quand le pouce de ce dernier caressa sa pommette, mais essayait de faire le moins paraître ses réactions témoignant son dégoût. Mais rien n'échappait au brun à lunettes, et le plus jeune ne le savait que trop bien.

« A chaque fois cela me réjouit de savoir que ce n'est qu'en ma présence que tu as ces petits moments de faiblesse... », prononça Imayoshi, lâchant un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Makoto serra les dents, lançant un regard des plus noirs à son opposant. Mais cela n'eut bien évidemment comme effet que d'amuser celui-ci. Il se rapprocha d'ailleurs davantage et susurra doucement à son oreille:

« Quel dommage que personne ne se rende compte à quel point tu es adorable... », il rit, « … au fond tu aimerais que quelqu'un le voie. N'est-ce pas? »

Il reçut un grognement en guise de réponse, et pour calmer les ardeurs du plus jeune, Shoichi passa sa main le long de son cou, le dévorant d'un regard des plus malsains. Makoto lâcha sous le cou de la colère, ou bien surtout d'une peur certaine:

« Va au diable! »

Ce qui lui valut la moquerie de l'aîné. Qui prononça une réponse qui résonna à jamais dans la tête d'Hanamiya:

* * *

><p>« Comment veux-tu, voyons? Je suis le diable, et tu es mon ange en cage~ »<p> 


End file.
